


sunsets and you

by chiiibiiichan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Happy Birthday Ash Lynx, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan
Summary: Eiji Okumura had loved the dying sun ever since that fateful day.(a vv short fic for Ash Lynx' birthday!)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	sunsets and you

**Author's Note:**

> in commemoration to all of our favorite Lynx, here's a short story on how Eiji greeted him for today!

Eiji has been sitting there for a couple of hours now.

His hands weaving through the sand carelessly, as he listens to the peaceful waves crashing on the shore.

The wind whips around his figure, cold and musky, as he gaze out to the sea.

There's a faraway look in his eyes and a ghost of a smile flirting on his lips.

As the sky slowly darkens, a tender feeling blooms in his chest, and memories began flooding his mind.

For the past years, Eiji had always watched the sun set by himself.

He had watched the sky bleed or bloom for hundreds of days. There were different colors for different seasons, different skies for different weathers, every day was different.

Ever-changing.

Eiji had associated his love for the dying sun to his best friend and almost-lover. The longing in his eyes as he looked at the sun was the same longing he felt for the company of the dead.

**_Tell me, if I continued to fly, would I have reached you by now?_ **

The sun was three-fourths down, the sky a glaringly orange. So far from the color of jade. But Eiji knew, felt it deep within, that with every time the sun had set it was _him_ saying goodbye.

Him saying goodbye, because in the morning he'll come and greet a bright hello.

As the last embers of the sun burned out, leaving Eiji in the quiet darkness. A sense of calmness sweeps through his body.

Eiji exhales, teary-eyed and content, " _H_ _appy Birthday, Ash."_


End file.
